In the caves/some split up
Here's how going in the caves and some of the groups split up in Revenge of The Ultratron. heroes are still wondering in the caves soon they came to a 6-way path Margaret: Now which way to the tomb? looks at Rabbit Rabbit: Don't look at me. Brian: Aw, that's just fantastic. Now we don't know which way were to go, the Deceptitrains are still looking for us. As well as the T-1000. And there's an accient warrior in here that guards this cave and the tomb. And he's going to find and kill us! Eddy: Will you chill? Brian: Not really! Pooh: Bother. Think, think! If each of us went to the other one hasen't, think. And one where another wasn't, about which I mean to say: "Perhaps we should, split up?". Rabbit: Why, Pooh Bear. I belive that's a very smart idea. Pooh: I'm so glad you liked it. chuckes Whatever it, was. the groups split up one of the other groups Percy: Don't worry, we'll get that crystal. I know it. they all hear a strange high-pitched whistle Rabbit: What's that? Piglet: Oh, de, dear! Skyla: A GHOST WHISTLE!!! on of the groups, they start going going through overgrown roots Rachel: Oh! This is going to scratch my pink paint really badly! Hugs: Oh, shut up! one set of roots T.C. hits, something breaks loose and lands on hs face T.C.: OW!! Hugs and Rachel: T.C.!! Puffer: What? back and notice's T.C.'s new mask AAAH!! THE CLOGGERSAURUS!! Knockout: It's not the Cloggersaurus, Puffer. It's T.C. wearing some wacko mask! Puffer: Really? T.C.: Well, I guess I'm the cloggersaurus! roars Hugs: Ah! Help! It's the cloggersaurus! laughs T.C.: roars Puffer: Oh no! We're in danger! laughs T.C.: roars Rachel: while laughing Help us someone! The cloggersaurus is here! Jenny: laughing Please, don't hurt us. Daylight: Yeah. What are you going to do? laughing Pepper Clark: This is hilarius! I'm in stitches! really hard they hear a growl Hugs: AH! then backs up, and drives into a siding. In which she bumps into some old trucks. Then the coupling of the truck behind her (which is simalar to a wagon's handle) falls down and couples into itself onto Hugs (But she doesn't notice). I think our little funtime is attracting the real ''cloggersaurus! Rachel: Then I think it's best if we keep quiet. Hugs: Yeah, I'm with you Rachel. else Rabbit: up some of the group Boy am I glad to see you guys. Mike: We could say the same, Rabbit. Twilight: Did you hear that whistle too? Rabbit: Yeah, what about you guys? SpongeBob: Yeah. Hiatt Grey: Well, whatever you do. Don't touch anything, and let's stick toge... in a hole '''THEEEEEEERRRRR!!!' Rabbit: HIATT!!! down the hole AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Spongebob: RAB.. down hole BIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mike: Sponge... down hole BAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Fix-it Felix: Mike? Mi.. down hole IAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Twilight: Felix! Fel..down hole LIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!! Cadance: Twi... down the hole LIIIIIIIGHT!!!!! Pooh: Cadance? Felix, Spongebob, Twilight, Cadance, Mike, & Hiatt Grey are now tumbling head over heels down a tunnel Rabbit, Felix, Spongebob, Twilight, Cadance, Mike, & Hiatt Grey: and yelling as they tumble another group Tigger: Come here crystal. Sagwa: Tigger, that's not how it works. Vinnie: Inuyasha isn't here Hey, where's Inuyasha? Inuyasha: BOO! Everyone: screams Inuyasha: laughs Tigger: Say, what's the big idea scaring us like that, Inuyasha? Inuyasha: Oh, come on! I was just playing. Sheegwa: You're just lucky that Kagome is not here. Inuyasha: I was just playing, why are you mad at me for? Rarity: Because it wasn't funny, Inuyasha. Hmph! Inuyasha: Okay, prissy hooves. Vanellope: Hey, maybe the crystal's in here. into a cave port bats came out Rarity: AAH! BATS!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! take off running Pooh: Rarity? Felix, Spongebob, Twilight, Cadance, Mike, & Hiatt Grey are now tumbling head over heels down the tunnel, grunting and yelling at the same time else Piglet, C-3PO, R2, and Sunil are still running (From the whistle from before) they start sipping on pebbles Piglet: Ooh! AAH! AHH! Sunil Nevla: WHOA! NO GRIP! NO GRIP!! WHOA-AH-AH-AH!! Pooh: Sunil? C-3PO: R2, do something! R2: beeping Fluttershy:' WHOA! AAH! AH!' they start slipping towards the edge of a ledge Sunil Nevla: Edge! fall all land on Hug's cab roof Hugs: she feels the thump AAAAHH!! THE CLOGGERSAURUS!!! I FELT HIM HIT ME!! Rachel: YOU HAVE?! Puffer: AAH! RUUUUNN!!!! take off at full speed trucks Hugs is pulling make a clattering sound Hugs: Ah! He's chasing us! Rachel: No! Not us! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Sunil, and Piglet look up and they see T.C.'s shadow and think it's the cloggersaurus Pooh: Rachel? another group Skyla: nervous There's no such thing as a Cloggersaurus. Yuna: her wing on her There's nothing to be afraid of, Skyla. Nyx: Yeah, we'll be just fine. Skyla: Easy for you to say Nyx, you have a Terminator bodyguard! on skeletons and then one of their heads falls off AAH! Human Rainbow Dash: Skyla, 2 things, okay? "Clam, down". Skyla: Clam down!? I can't calm down at a time like this! Human Applejack: Sky, you really need ta learn ta be braver than this! Ya' can't just be scared all the time! Skyla: Why? Human Applejack: Cause' y'all will be messed up fer' the rest ta' yer' life! Skyla: Oh, really?! Because all I know is, the Cloggersaurus, is somewhere here, ready to kill tresspassers! Human Fluttershy: her Guys stop it, she's really scared! Human Applejack: Sorry. Skyla: It's fine. Human Rarity: Well, if we do see that warrior, her rifle we'll be ready. Vinny: Yeah, what she said. his shotgun Human Pinkie: Yep! Right, mr. Terminator? Terminator: Affirmative. Skyla: I'm not scared, I'm so not scared. on rock As long as we're here, will be fine. she hears unusual sounds Skyla: Uh... Brian, w... was that you? notices 2 droppings of oil Skyla: Huh? she looks up and sees rows of teeth Skyla: gasp THE CLOGGERSAURUS!!!!!! Dinosuar: growls he roars out a huge fireball! Skyla: AAAAAAAHHHH!!! '''off running a huge robot Carnotaurus bursts out of the wall Skyla: '''HELP ME!!! Carnotaurus: as he stomps after Skyla, stepping on bones in the process Nyx: Skyla, will you give it a.. WHOA!! Carnotaurus: ROAAAAAAARRRR!!!! out fire Brian: Guys, look out! Ah! move aside Skyla: Ah! slowly backs away from the huge beast Carnotaurus: out more fire and slowly approaches Skyla gunshots Carnotaurus: back growls Human Rainbow: one of her Desert Eagles in hand Leave her alone, big guy! Carnotaurs: like the Carnotaurs from Dinosaur Brian: his .45 colt Gotcha! Terminator: his shotgun Carnotauurs: his tail, which makes the Terminator fly and he hits his face on a rock Terminator: back up Human Rainbow: Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes